¿Yo soy Edipo?
by Mabita
Summary: El último regalo que recibe Harry antes de abandonar Hogwarts, un viaje y al pasado. Todo se sale de sus planes cuando conoce a cierta misteriosa peliroja desatando todos sus deseos, hasta ahora, ocultos.RETO..Incesto..
1. ¿Yo soy Edipo?

**Advertencia: El fic que leerán a continuación contiene Incesto y Sexo Explicíto...No digas que te lo advertí. Que tengas un lindo día **

**Esta historia fue creada según las bases que dio Joanne Distte de la comunidad Story Weavers, es un reto.**

**Al principio tengo que reconocer que pensé que jamás se me ocurriría nada. Jamás se me había pasado por la mente escribir incesto, incluso me demoré demasiado en terminarlo por problemas externos (Típico el Colegio y todo el cuento, pero ya no me queda nada para terminar XD). Pero gracias a una iluminación incierta me dio por investigar patrones psicólogicos y recordé las clases de ese ramo del año pasado, el complejo de Edipo (Dice el mito del cual obtuvo su nombre el famoso complejo, que Edipo se enamoró de su propia madre y mató a su padre) y vi que encajaba perfecto con el tema. Como dato extra este patrón se caracteriza por la complejidad de sentimientos que recaen en los padres y los vínculos familiares en determinada edad del desarrollo. Tanto para el niño como para la niña se entrelazan el amor, el odio, los celos, la rivalidad hacia ambos padres, es una estructuración de la personalidad y deseo sexual. Esto se da en general entre los 3 y 5 años de edad, pero como Harry no los conoció en ese entonces pues se le manifestó ahora. Por eso el título.**

**También tengo que agradecer la orientación que me dio AZKABAN (mi amiguita española), hubiese sido imposible sin sus consejos, por eso este fic va para ella.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews. Muchos besos.**

**Atte. Mabita.**

** ¿Yo soy Edipo? **

- En el siglo VI a. C., los magi eran conocidos por su profunda sabiduría y sus dones para la profecía..- decía lentamente y en tono peculiar característico que podía dormir a cualquiera, el fantasma profesor de Historia de la Magia.

- No puedo creer que siga sabiendo que nadie le pone atención.- reclamó Ron observando a la clase en general, algunos hablaban entre ellos y la mayoría había caído en el efecto de somnífero de la asignatura, quedando profundamente dormidos sobre sus pupitres.- Alguien debería detenerlo, y que reaccioné. ¡Es el último día de clases para nosotros!.-

- Calla, no seas irrespetuoso Ron.- objetó Hermione que al igual que todos no ponía atención para nada, ni siquiera ella "la premio académico" de su generación.

- Sabes que tengo razón, es inútil que siga hablando sobre "lo que sea que habla" más tiempo. Se ha acabado la preparación escolar por el momento.- le respondió Ron cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca.

Harry no estaba atento a nada aparentemente, se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos vacíos.

No sabía si estar triste o feliz de terminar su paso por Hogwarts, quien jamás volvería a pisar el lugar como un estudiante más. Pero era hora de cambiar y de madurar, se dijo firmemente proponiéndose que esos últimos instantes en estas instalaciones no las olvidaría jamás.

Por fin sonó la campana, sus compañeros corrieron como quien comienza el juego de las escondidillas saliendo a toda velocidad de la sala.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, en cambio, se fueron pausadamente conversando sobre las sorpresas que vendrían para la fiesta de gala de despedida.

- Lo único que espero que haya bastante comida, bebidas variadas y música.- enumeró Ron con ayuda de sus dedos.- Con eso soy feliz.-

- Por algo dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago.- murmuró Hermione sin mirarlo.

- Harry, hola.- dijo, interrumpiéndolos sorpresivamente, una chica rubia de quinto año que solo conocían de vista.- Esto es para ti.-

Y le pasó un pergamino envuelto para luego irse con mucha calma.

- ¿De quién es?.- preguntó Ron tratando de leer por en cima del hombro de Harry.

- No tiene remitente.- respondió este viendo en forma general la carta que contenía muy pocas palabras.

" Este es el último regalo que te voy a hacer en señal de despedida. Y para recibirlo tienes que venir solo a las 12 de la noche a la torre de astronomía. Con esto cumplirás lo que anhela tu corazón."

-¿Por qué razón insisten en mandarte cartas anónimas?.- le dijo Ron quitándole el pergamino.- ¡Oye!.- Exclamó cuando Hermione se la quitó de las manos.

- Esta caligrafía me parece conocida.- dijo la chica examinando con determinación letra por letra.

- En fin, no creo que sea nada malo.- concluyó Harry cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

Era curioso todo el revuelo que se experimentaba en el castillo, quizás siempre había sido así años anteriores, pero Harry jamás se había detenido a pensar hasta ese entonces lo que significaba estar en las últimas instancias de abandonar la niñez tan ligada al Colegio, de terminar el último año. Sabía que nadie de su mismo nivel y que estaba en la misma situación de él, nunca sentiría lo que él ni siquiera Hermione ni menos Ron.

Cada uno de ellos irían a sus casas, con sus familias y luego comenzarían quizás con su independencia, con mudanzas, estudios superiores, etc. Pero él no, apenas salga del Castillo no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie, podría gastarse toda su fortuna en estupideces y no podrían reprenderlo.

Era cierto, tenía terror de lo que podría venir al no tener a nadie a su lado que de forma paternal le diera consejos... toda la lista de padres suplementarios se redujo a nada con el último tiempo.

¿Y si encontraba pareja?

¿Sería la solución?

¿Y si terminaba en un matrimonio sin sentido?

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. Sus pensamientos estaban volando demasiado alto. Trató de fijar su mirada en la animada sala común de Gryffindor por última vez.

A pesar de lo avanzada que era la noche la mayoría de los alumnos de los diversos años estaban desocupados y gastaban su tiempo en jugar a lo que se les ocurriese en el momento o divertirse en fiestas improvisadas que comenzaban y terminaban en cualquier instante. Todo eso lo observaba Harry desde un sillón en un rincón.

- Ya me voy.- les dijo a Ron y Hermione cuando pasó delante de ellos cerca de la salida del lugar.

- Luego quiero todos los detalles.- dijo Ron.

- Como siempre.- respondió Harry sin siquiera detenerse ni darse vuelta.

Caminó con algo deprisa debajo de su capa de invisibilidad para no ser interrumpido por nada hasta la más alta torre de astronomía. Había un silencio sepulcral que se armonizaba con la gran media luna que iluminaba haciendo que ni necesitara la varita para ver quien era el autor de la carta de aquella tarde.

- Buenas noches.- saludó la figura que de espaldas observaba los jardines debajo de él.

- ¿Lupin? No esperaba que fueras tú.- dijo Harry hasta estar a su lado.- En realidad, no sospechaba quién podría ser.-

- Queríamos que fuese sorpresa.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa dejando deslizar su capa que tapaba su cabeza ya llena de algunos cabellos blancos.

- ¿Cómo no te vimos llegar?.- preguntó Harry fijándose en la cara de su ex profesor deteriorada por el tiempo y su "peludo problema".

- Eso deberías saberlo tú más que nadie. En Hogwarts hay muchos pasadizos. Bien, pero no deberíamos perder tiempo en estas explicaciones que están demás.-

- Entonces ¿de qué trata todo esto?.- exclamó Harry algo impaciente.

- Yo sé como has sufrido. Pero tengo que ser franco en decir que esta idea no fue mía, el Profesor Dumbledore me delegó la misión de venírtela a entregar, él midió cada uno de los pasos para que lo que vaya a pasar funcione y sea tu regalo perfecto.- le contó Lupin sin dejar de mirar la luna al frente de sus ojos.- También me contó lo que viste aquella noche en el espejo de Oesed, y el regalo tiene que ver con eso Harry.-

No comprendía¿lo que vi esa vez, se preguntó mentalmente.

- ¿Mis padres?.- dijo con un hilo de voz como si no esperase respuesta.

- Vas a poder volver al pasado con un giratiempo especial, pero solo será por dos días.- siguió sin escuchar lo anterior.

-¿Volver¿Veré a papá y mamá?.-

Esa pregunta sonaba tan infantil, Harry sentía que había regresado en el tiempo cuando vio por primera vez consciente a sus padres en el espejo mágico. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo y eso de estar a un paso de conseguirlo le resultaba imposible de creer.

- ¿Con esta apariencia?.- preguntó luego de unos momentos en silencio.

- Al parecer sería un shock ver a un doble de James llegar y que deambulara por ahí. Por eso tendrás que andar con una cantimplora con una poción multijugos y tomarla cada una hora para que no pierda su efecto.- le respondió sacando el implemento lleno de la asquerosa poción.- Con esto será suficiente para los dos días. Tómatela en seguida.-

Con efecto tardío de arrepentimiento, se la tomo. Ya que luego se dio cuenta que no sabía en quien se convertiría. No tuvo más que unos segundos para pensar en aquello porque la transformación estaba funcionando rápidamente. Cerró los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba completamente, pero todo terminó tan rápido como empezó.

- Fue buena elección.- dijo Lupin al frente de él haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos.

A pesar de que con todos los ejercicios por el Quidditch durante todos esos años le dieron por resultado un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, no se comparaba a como lo tenía ahora. Sentía como cada uno de sus músculos se habían endurecido aún más, sobretodo lo de los pectorales que no pudo evitar tocar con las manos. Al divisar el color de su piel noto que era más oscura, en contraste con lo blanca que acostumbraba a ver, era trigueña.

- No parece que fueras de este continente.- dijo divertido pasándole un espejo para que se viera.- No estás nada de mal, todo un seductor.-

Con sus propios ojos pudo notar el cambio radical, sin antes sacarse los anteojos que no necesitaba.

Su cabello era castaño claro y le caía hasta cerca de los hombros tenía un encanto natural de estar despeinado y algunos mechones le tapaban estratégicamente su cara morena. Sus ojos se habían aclarado hasta llegar a ser un suave verde - agua.

- Parezco modelo de ropa interior.- dijo Harry devolviéndole el espejo. Como era de esperar su voz también cambió, era algo más ronca, pero a la vez denotaba un timbre sereno que en su normalidad jamás lograría.

- Puedes seguir llamándote Harry si gustas, aunque tu apellido lo tendrás que inventar. El Director de esa época y su personal está al tanto de lo que sucederá, no preguntes como ha sucedido esto pero como te comenté antes Dumbledore arregló completamente todo y solo tendrás que darle explicaciones a tus compañeros.-

- Entonces que sea... Pace.- pensó en lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Mucho gusto Harry Pace.- saludó Remus y le pasó un giratiempo como el que le había visto a Herms año atrás pero algo más grande.- Dale trece vueltas hacia la izquierda y recuerda todo lo que te dije...-

- Por supuesto.- asintió recibiendo el reloj de arena y colgándoselo inmediatamente en el cuello.

- Espero que lo disfrutes.- se despidió Lupin estirando su mano, pero Harry no se la aceptó sino que como un auto reflejo se le lanzó al cuello abrazándolo.

- Muchas gracias.- agradeció conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría que luchaban por salir de su nuevo cuerpo.

- Yo no hice nada.- dijo separándose de él con las manos posadas en sus hombros.- No puedes cambiar el pasado, recuérdalo.-

- No intentaré nada estúpido, con verlos me basta y me sobra.- le respondió sinceramente y tomó su mochila dispuesto a partir.- Adiós, nos vemos en unos años más.-

Tal como le indicó, dio trece vueltas al reloj mientras el paisaje de fondo se movía tan velozmente que sus ojos solo divisaban colores manchados en forma horizontal.

- Trece.- finalizó en voz alta.

Estaba en el mismo lugar, todo parecía exactamente igual, solo que era de mañana y ya no se encontraba el licántropo consigo.

A pesar de lo fuerte que se veía su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo todo producto de los nervios y la emoción a full que lo embargaba de pies a cabeza. Sin esperar más se echó a correr escalera abajo, su meta era llegar hasta donde quiera que estuviesen los merodeadores en ese instante y siendo unos Gryffindors y por ser temprano en la mañana debían estar en un solo lugar.

Se detuvo frente a la Dama Gorda.

- Contraseña.- le pidió.

- Es que soy nuevo aquí y no... me la han dicho.- respondió con esa suavidad natural que nacía de él.

- Lo siento, sin contraseña no lo puedo dejar entrar. Son las reglas muchacho.-

- Canto de sirena.- dijo una voz detrás de él que al verlo no pudo evitar su sorpresa.- Pasa por favor, me acaban de informar de tu llegada. Soy Remus Lupin, prefecto de séptimo año.-

Apenas hace unos minutos había visto a un Lupin más de veinte años más viejo con el rostro curtido por el dolor y ahora tenía delante de él a solo un muchacho al igual que él.

- Eh. Me llamo Harry Pace.- dijo con la voz algo cortada.

- Pasen pronto caballeros.- los apuró la Señora gorda que abría las puertas hacía la Casa de Gryffindor.

Conforme a que se iba adentrando a la sala común el anhelo de ver sus sueños realidad en un dos por tres lo paralizaban. El lugar no tenía mucha diferencia a la de su presente.

- Préstame tu equipaje, será mejor que yo la vaya a dejar con cuidado a nuestra habitación.- le pidió estirando la mano para recibirle la mochila de Harry.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Quiero conocer mi habitación.- respondió Harry casi como una súplica.

- Lo siento, pero podríamos interrumpir el sueño de los demás compañeros. Espérame aquí, no me demoro nada.- y sin más ni más subió rápidamente por la escalera.

El ahora castaño tuvo que reprimir las ganas de salir corriendo tras él no debía actuar en forma sospechosa, lo que menos debía era parecer como un freak frente a los demás.

Para tranquilizarse se dispuso a caminar en círculos al rededor de la sala, pensando en cómo manejaría sus reacciones y cómo los encontraría. No tenía claro cómo los reconocería, sobretodo a su madre tenía vagos recuerdos de su voz y su imagen física era algo difusa, en cuanto a su padre pues sería como buscar un reflejo así que no tendría mayor dificultad en hallarlo.

- Disculpa la demora, pero tuve una pequeña discusión con uno de ellos por pasar a botar un libro y despertarlo por casualidad.- contó Remus como si fuera cosa de todos los días.- Debes tener apetito ¿vamos al comedor?.-

- No, la verdad es que comí algo antes de llegar. ¿Por qué no esperamos a tus amigos?.- Se impresionó al pensar tan rápido, si no los veía luego la desesperación lo mataría.

- Esperarás toda tú vida entonces, tienen la manía de ser muy impuntuales en los horarios del colegio.- dijo con una sonrisa.

En realidad la actuación del chico nuevo se había transformado en la del chico nervioso e hiperquinético y Remus estaba consciente de aquello porque lo observó con preocupación el rato que se dispusieron a desayunar en el comedor.

Harry no reconocía ninguna cara o no se dio el tiempo de hacerlo, prácticamente se sentía igual que en su época donde siempre había alguien observándolo como el fenómeno que era, pero en esas circunstancias también llamaba la atención de la mayoría del alumnado. Era nuevo, se notaba desde lejos por su gran altura y resaltaba entre la multitud gracias a su peculiar tono de piel que adquirió.

Desesperado miró su reloj, una hora transcurría casi exactamente, quedó paralizado mirando como el puntero se movía... Se olvido por completo, no traía consigo la poción multijugos.

- Tengo que buscar algo de mi equipaje.- le explicó Harry al ver como la cara de Remus reflejaba mucho más que simple extrañeza. Acto seguido se echó a correr a toda velocidad, sin esperar nada, en dirección a la casa de Gryffindor.

Algo en su cuerpo estaba cambiando, podía sentir como sus músculos se debilitaban perdiendo masa corporal. Debía apurarse, se decía una y otra vez sin impórtale chocar con los estudiantes a su paso que lo miraban con desagrado e incluso le gritaban palabrotas. La ropa se le estaba soltando, se tuvo que sujetar los pantalones para poder seguir su marcha y cuando le faltaban solo unos pocos metros para llegar enfrente de la dama gorda alguien que venía casi a la misma velocidad que él no se percató de que Harry se acercaba peligrosamente, como era de esperar ninguno de los dos pudo frenar a tiempo impactando secamente cabeza con cabeza cayendo hacia atrás por el golpe.

Por unos segundos ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre y menos qué es lo que estaba haciendo antes. Todo el mundo le daba vueltas, comenzó a levantar la cabeza afirmándose de sus codos.

- James ¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz femenina cerca de él, trató de fijar la mirada lo más nítido posible logrando distinguir a dos personas, un chico tirado en el piso al igual que él y una chica que le daba la espalda de cabello rojo. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza como si eso le ayudará haciendo que todo le diera vueltas mucho más llevándose una mano a la cabeza un poco de sus cabellos le tapó la visión.

-Maldición.- exclamó tomando el mechón para verlo mejor, que estaba oscureciéndose rápidamente. No era solamente por el golpe que no veía bien, estaba volviendo a la realidad necesitaba sus anteojos.

Como pudo y con torpeza se puso en pie y corrió hacia las habitaciones de los chicos evitando la multitud que se reunía curiosa a la entrada.

En ese estado subía las escaleras casi en forma inconsciente porque no veía demasiado, al fin llegó a la última puerta de los alumnos de séptimo. Sin importar nada abrió la puerta, que para su fortuna la habitación estaba vacía y se lanzó hacia su mochila que se encontraba en una de las primeras camas. Tiró las cosas para todos lados y al final de ésta encontró la gran cantimplora, bebió un sorbo y antes que pudiera decir plop! se había transformado de nuevo en Harry Pace.

- De la que me salvé.- lanzó un gran suspiró guardando la cantimplora en uno de sus bolsillos de la capa.

- ¿Cuál es tú problema?.- preguntó alguien desde el umbral de la habitación.- Por lo menos se pide perdón cuando chocas contra una persona o lo ayudas a ponerse en pie... Eso es lo que se hace en estos lugares, no sé si de dónde vienes se hará lo mismo.-

Ese alguien dijo la última frase mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Era a quien estaba buscando, su clon.

- James Potter.- dijo Harry con una calma muy bien actuada.- Lo siento no te vi, estaba con algo deprisa se me había olvidado... la varita.-

- Él mismo y yo ¿a quién tuve el honor de agredir?- preguntó estirando la mano.

- Harry Pace.- respondió extrañándose sin poder evitar temblar levemente. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo... Se abstuvo, se vería muy extraño si lo hacía, demasiado "raro".

- Muy bien, te recomiendo que no te separes de mí si quieres conocer a las mejores chicas de este colegio.- le advirtió sonriendo e invitándolo a salir de la pieza.- Pero por el percance de antes, para poder perdonarte vas a tener que hacerme un favor. Baja primero y distrae a la prefecta histérica que va a estar ahí, ella no soporta que la dejé hablando sola y no quiero gritos tan temprano.-

Harry lo miró sorprendido sin emitir sonido alguno, James hablaba con un tono tan altanero que nunca habría imaginado.

Cuando llegaron abajo James lo empujó y se escondió detrás de un sillón a lo más estilo militar quedando Harry en medio de la sala sin saber que hacer. Ni siquiera le preguntó cómo era la persona que quería evitar. Caminó hacia un rincón cerca de la ventana hasta donde se encontraba una chica colorina que observaba con la mirada perdida los jardines.

- Hola... disculpa ¿sabes quién es la prefecta?.- la interrumpió.

- Pues soy yo ¿Qué necesitas? Si es por la salida a Hogsmeade las inscripciones todavía se encuentran en el panel de avisos.- respondió sin quitar la vista del vidrio.

Harry quedó ensimismado, era tan bella, los cabellos rojos oscuros se esparcían por su espalda hasta cerca de la cintura, sus facciones eran muy delicadas, la piel tersa y clara adornada con algunas pecas, y sus ojos verdes que parecían tener luz propia. Pero parecía triste.

- No sé por qué me hace siempre lo mismo, me estoy cansando de esperar que madure... - murmuró sin saber que el chico seguía ahí.

Se acercó más para ver el paisaje, tantas cosas que pasarán en esos sectores que nadie le creería si lo contará.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Sabes soy nuevo aquí acabo de llegar hoy y me gustaría que me mostrarás el castillo, sino es mucha molestia.- dijo Harry sin pensarlo, algo le decía que no debía alejarse de ella.

- Ah! Por supues. to.- respondió con una sonrisa mirándolo por fin a los ojos y manteniendo el contacto durante unos segundos.- Tenemos algunos minutos antes de que comiencen las clases.-

En todo el camino la chica no le quitaba la vista de en cima y eso a Harry lo hacía ponerse muy nervioso al punto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al atraverse a mirarla.

- Hemos llegado a mi lugar favorito, desde aquí se puede ver todo el territorio que posee Hogwarts.- señaló Lily abriendo la puerta de la torre de astronomía.- Claro que la vista es mucho más linda en la noche.-

- Me imagino.- agregó acercándose hacia la baranda para ver hacia abajo y luego se voltio para quedar frente a ella.

- Sabes no puedo descubrir lo que me sucede contigo. Al verte me haces sentir como si te conociera.- se confesó la pelirroja.- Pero no eres tú físicamente sino lo que me reflejan tus ojos... Ja! Ya estoy hablando tonterías.-

- No, yo creo lo mismo. - acotó.- Aunque tú pareces algo triste.-

- Sólo tuve una discusión con mi novio, estoy perdiendo las esperanzas de que algún día logré afrontar las cosas realmente y no como un niño de quince años. Creo que nuestra relación está empeorando.-

- Quizás deberían darse un tiempo.- le aconsejó, era lo que siempre pasaba cuando una relación no funcionaba, por lo que tenía entendido.

- Eso es lo que necesitaba decirle antes de que saliera corriendo de la sala común.- contó sin moverse de su posición empuñando las manos con fuerza.- Lo siento debo estarte aburriendo con mis estúpidos enredos existenciales.-

- No, no te preocupes, no me gusta ver a una chica tan hermosa triste espero que te hayan servido de algo mis palabras.- le dijo tomándole el mentón con delicadeza levantando su cabeza para poder mirarla con detenimiento logrando una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya todo era tan descabellado que no le importaba lo que pasará decidió que se dejaría llevar por las circunstancias.

- ¿Cómo haces eso?.- inquirió la chica con las mejillas con un leve tono rosa.

- ¿Hacer qué?.- se asombró ante aquella pregunta, realmente no había hecho absolutamente nada.

- Que me sienta como si nada malo pasará, como si me conocieras y sabes lo que en verdad quiero escuchar. Nunca me pasó esto con nadie... ni siquiera con... - se detuvo por abrazar a Harry escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Aprovechando la situación para sentirla más cerca la rodeo con los brazos oliendo el dulce perfume que irradiaba, luego de unos maravillosos segundos se separó asustada y corrió saliendo sin más explicaciones.

Anonadado quedó parado en medio de la torre.

- Al parecer jamás comprenderé a las mujeres, ni aquí ni en veinte años más- se dijo saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose con paso rápido hacia los jardines. Lo que menos quería era entrar a una sala de clases.

El clima a la intemperie era cálido. Se recostó en el césped usando sus brazos cruzados como almohada disfrutando como la tibia brisa le acariciaba el rostro con los ojos cerrados. En realidad no pensaba, solo podía ver en su mente sin aburrirse la imagen de aquella chica.

- Pip!.- sonó el reloj en su muñeca, lo programó para que sonará cada 45 minutos para no olvidar ni por casualidad que debía tomar la poción multijugos.

Nunca dejaría de aborrecer el sabor, pensó luego de beber un poco.

- Pero sino es el arrasador Señor Pace.- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, a lo que inmediatamente se sienta a su lado.- Sirius éste es el nuevo con el cual choqué en la mañana como te conté.-

Harry vio como tres de los cuatro (o tres y medio) miembros de los merodeadores se sentaban cerca de él, Prongs, Moony y Padfoot.

- Muchos gusto Harry Pace, yo soy Sirius Black.- saludó con un gesto de mano por en cima de James, a lo que respondió del mismo modo sintiéndose algo estúpido.

- ¿Por qué no acudiste a la clase?.- preguntó Moony sentándose a su izquierda.

- Me perdí.- mintió sin saber porqué lo hacía.

- Entonces tendré el deber de enseñarte al revés y al derecho el castillo, no vaya a ser que un día te pierdas y no te veremos más.- dijo James.

- Es sólo porque no quieres verla.- dijo Remus en tono de reprimenda mirándolo de reojo.- Terminará aburriéndose de ti y te dejará antes de terminar el año.-

- No seas malo Lupinin.- reprochó de vuelta Sirius cambiando la vista hacia James.- Aunque en parte tiene razón, pero mejor así puedo dejarla para mí.-

- ¡Ni en broma perro rastrero!.- exclamó James imitando estar enojado y pegándole en el hombro, pero enseguida comenzó a sonreír.- Es sólo porque ha sido la única en todo Hogwarts que te ha rechazado.-

- Claro, porque está ciega al elegirte a ti.- rió Sirius.

- Bien si me disculpan tengo deberes que hacer.- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie.- Y lo que te dije James, es en serio... piénsalo.-

- Está bien, está bien...esta noche la busco.- suspiró Prongs.

- Hasta luego.- se despidió el joven hombre lobo caminando hacia el castillo.

Harry se mantuvo al margen de la anterior conversación por el simple hecho de que estaba cohibido, no sabía cómo empezar ni qué aportar. Debía ser él mismo, pero como serlo sin perder la calma.

Su respuesta la obtuvo solo con el tiempo. Pasó toda la tarde con ellos, paseando por los al rededores y conversando de todo aquello que se les ocurriese y Harry trató de preguntar aquello que siempre quiso saber de ambos. No podía parar de reír, eran un chiste andante a pesar que no coincidía con ese tono superior que aparentaban ambos, en el fondo no querían hacer daño a nadie pero la popularidad los hacía comportarse de ese modo. Parte donde fuesen eran observados y hasta seguidos por chicas, quienes daban lo que fuera por cruzar una palabra con los adolescentes y para que decir, ellos se aprovechaban de las circunstancias tanto como querían.

Cuando el sol se comenzaba a esconder decidieron subir a la sala común directo hacia su habitación y Harry pasó al baño para poder tomar la poción tranquilo y sin preguntas. Apenas cerró la puerta oyó unos murmullos, sin poder evitarlo pegó su oreja para escuchar mejor.

- Prongs se me había olvidado por completo, esta noche es luna llena.- susurró Sirius.

- Yo tampoco lo recordé, con razón ese lobito estaba tan distante. No sé por qué no me lo recordó.-

- Creo que quería que resolvieras tu problema amoroso primero.-

- Siempre con lo mismo, él sabe que para mí es mucho más importante mis amigos antes que todo. Tenemos que ir.-

- Si tienes razón.- afirmó Sirius haciendo una pausa.- ¿Qué haremos con él?.-

- Yo me encargo tú baja.- le dijo James.

Rápidamente como si nada Harry salió del baño.

- Eh! Amigo vamos a las cocinas, luego nos vemos.- anunció James saliendo del cuarto.

El chico sabía que irían a ayudar a Remus con su transformación de licántropo, tal como tantas veces se lo habían relatado. Quería ir a ver eso con sus propios ojos y tenía una idea de como hacerlo sin correr riesgos.

Buscó entre las cosas de su mochila su infaltable capa y la escondió muy bien en el bolsillo.

Aprovecharía todo lo que podría esta oportunidad.

Bajó a zancadas las escaleras, pasó por la puerta de la dama gorda y miró para ambos lados buscando a alguien que lo pudiese ver, estaba solo. Se puso la capa y se armó camino.

Unos metros más allá cerca de una ventana había alguien. Se acercó con sigilo, era una chica con la cabeza clavada en el piso. Avanzó un poco más para verla más de cerca.

Era la pelirroja, que esta vez llevaba el cabello amarrado con un moño, la cual miró el reloj y entró al cuarto que estaba al frente.

Los merodeadores no se moverían de la casa de los gritos, pensó siguiéndola y entrando justo detrás de ella antes que cerrará la puerta.

- Sé que me observabas y que estás aquí.- dijo la chica.

Harry pálido no entendía como lo sabía.

- No me gusta que me hagan esperar, sale de esa capa de inmediato.- le mandó.

El chico no tuvo más que obedecerle sacándose la capa de invisibilidad quedando delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Tú? Pe. pero ¿Cómo?.- balbuceó al verlo cambiando su expresión.

- ¿No te alegras de verme? Te explicaré; tomé prestada este juguete a un compañero de cuarto que pareces conocer.- explicó Harry pensando en James.

- Ah!...Debí imaginarme que no vendría... soy una tonta.- se arrepentía golpeándose secamente con la palma de la mano la frente.

- ¿Qué estupideces dices?.- la consoló obligándola a levantar la cabeza tal como lo había hecho unas horas antes en la torre de astronomía.- Yo creo que eres perfecta.-

- Ejem... Pues, n..no lo sé.- balbuceó sonrojándose, tomando la mano del chico con delicadeza. Quedaron entrelazados unos segundos hasta que ella con un acto, como si eso la quemará, lo soltó.

- ¿Te puedes quedar un rato conmigo... ? No quiero estar sola ni volver allá arriba.- pidió tímidamente.

- Por supuesto, no tienes porque pedirlo. Tengo que cuidar a mi primera amiga que hice acá.- le sonrió el moreno con una de sus mejores sonrisas, mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

- No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero no aguanto más.- se advirtió más para si misma antes de lanzarse precipitadamente al cuello de Harry quedando estampado en sus labios.

Sin si quiera evitarlo le siguió el juego profundizando el beso más y más, sus labios eran tan suaves e imposible de poder evitarlos, tan deseables. Se atrevió a explorar pasando entre sus dedos el cabello rojizo haciéndole cosquillas mientras que la chica hacía más y más presión en su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella.

Se separó lentamente, las puntas de sus narices se juntaron. Harry miró asombrado como ella bajaba sus pies en puntillas que tuvo que realizar para alcanzarlo.

- No, no, no, no... yo lo quiero, no, no, no, no puedo estar haciendo esto.- murmuró con su boca tapada por completo por sus manos y se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero Harry se dio cuenta de aquello y la detuvo tomándola de un hombro.

- Sí que puedes y podemos. No me puedes negar que esto que sentimos es algo muy especial no se puede detener.-

- Yo estoy de novia, cuando salga del Colegio me voy a casar.- le respondió casi gritando, en sus ojos se asomaban unas pequeñas gotitas de agua.

- ¿No me dijiste que eso marchaba mal?.- preguntó calmadamente secándole con el dedo las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

- Sí, pero no está bien... - refutó no muy convencida de lo que decía.

- ¿Qué no está bien?...Respóndeme solo una cosa y si no es así te dejaré en paz. ¿Sientes está atracción tan fuerte como yo?.- preguntó Harry, por primera vez en ese instante, dudoso de lo que decía.

Hubo un silencio propio de catacumbas, en la cual ninguno de los dos movió un músculo.

- Está bien un gusto haberte conocido.- se despidió Harry desilusionado, pero dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Caminó delante de ella que mantenía los ojos tapados con su cabellera sin signos de hacer absolutamente.- Fue un gust. -

Tal como un golpe lo agarró de la capa por la espalda sin cambiar su posición, el Gryffindor se dio vuelta de inmediato.

- Sabía que no me equivocaba.- sonrió tímidamente Harry acercándola hacia su pecho como una muñeca.

- Es imposible que lo pueda evitar.-

Y tomando las riendas de la situación, lo arrimó contra la pared de un solo empujón, acariciando, disfrutando esa sensación tan extraordinaria al juntarse piel con piel incomparable con nada que ambos habían experimentado. Quedaron mucho tiempo a escasos milímetros de sus labios, sintiendo su respiración, era un juego de niños que su único objetivo era encontrar un tesoro escondido que nunca nadie antes podría haber descubierto.

Armándose de valor, Harry eliminó la escasa distancia que los separaba, se tantearon perdiendo la calma, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con frenesí y sin perder el hilo la pelirroja se sacó la capa para luego hacer lo mismo con la de él. Posó sus palmas en los pectorales por encima de su camisa, y queriendo verlo con sus propios ojos desabrochó con una rapidez admirable la camisa sintiendo por fin esos músculos tan perfectos, apretándolos suavemente sin alejar sus labios en ningún momento.

El moreno se aventuró a recorrer con sus labios haciéndose camino desde sus labios hasta su lóbulo y de ahí bajando hasta su cuello. Imitó a su compañera y le desabrochó de un solo golpe la camisa. No pudo evitar seguir besándola por encima del sostén de encajes azul oscuro que llevaba, pudo oír el primer gemido que no pudo reprimir de los labios de ella. Se pegó más a su cuerpo y la posó delicadamente en el suelo sin antes soltarle el sujetador de su ropa interior.

Es mía, pensó una y otra vez Harry al verla que se sacaba la prenda con decisión y la sentía con los ojos cerrados que lo comenzaba a explorar paso a paso con sus largas y finas manos hasta llegar a la parte deseada. No tuvo ningún pudor ni dudas en dirigirse directamente hacia los pantalones de Harry desabrochándoselo y llevando el mismo sus manos a la faldita poniéndolas con mayor descaro en sus bragas deslizándolas hacia abajo.

Cinco segundos más tarde toda la ropa que les quedaba había volado por los aires. Sentía que el aire se le estaba acabando, intentó respirar profundamente cerrando los ojos para que llegará algo de oxígeno a su cerebro y lograr analizar lo que sucedía; fue imposible las hormonas eran mucho más fuertes y lo mandaban a continuar. Sobretodo después que se le acercó al oído mordiéndolo con fuerza.

- Me tienes hechizada.- le logró decir la prefecta entre suaves gemidos. Luego sin saber cómo ni de dónde sacó la fuerza para hacerlo, quedó recostado y ella lo observaba con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos sentándose en cima dejando escapar un gemido en el acto que fue rápidamente callado por la boca de Harry apoderándosela hacia si.

Se dejó llevar por el compás que la colorina le imponía, que mágicamente era perfecto, proporcionaba el máximo placer a ambos, quienes se mordisqueaban y seguían explorando sin aburrirse a pesar de conocer completamente cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

La marcha iba cada vez más rápida, y en el momento en que se acercaban a la cumbre, Harry escondió su cara entre los pechos de su compañera subiendo hasta su boca sofocando el gritó de placer que no tardó en llegar seguidamente para los dos.

Quedaron en esa posición extenuados, no sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, ni qué pasaba en ese mismo instante en el bosque donde un perro, un ciervo, un ratón y un lobo corrían libremente. Nada importaba, solo ellos, todavía unidos.

La chica, prácticamente se lanzó a su lado respirando entrecortadamente. Eso era lo que no los dejaba pronunciar ni una palabra.

Poco a poco se fueron calmando, y abrazada a él la Gryffindor cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida. Harry también lo estaba venciendo el cansancio cuando un fuerte timbre resonó. Por un momento no le hizo caso, pero se dio cuenta que no podía seguir allí o sino se transformaría. Quería contarle la verdad de su situación, pensó mirándola de reojo.

Al fin, decidió que mañana lo haría. Se movió lo más lento posible para no despertarla y la arropó con la capa.

Miró su reloj, faltaban sólo 5 minutos. En plena oscuridad y con la vista ya fallándole no fue tarea fácil vestirse, aún así lo logró en tiempo récord sobrándole algunos minutos para alcanzar a salir y tomar el líquido sin perder su forma totalmente.

Caminó en forma decidida a la ventana del frente sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Había sido la experiencia más impresionante y hasta podía catalogarla dentro de las más importantes de su corta vida.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento sin darse cuenta se fue deslizando por la pared, quedando derrumbado profundamente dormido en ese rincón. Fueron muchas emociones por un día.

- James, James, despierta.- escuchó una voz desconocida, abrió los ojos descubriendo a un chico rubio que lo zamarreaba quizás hace cuanto rato tratando de despertarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí por Merlín?.-

- Yo no - soy James terminó de decir en su mente dándose cuenta que el efecto se había pasado, volvía a ser el clon de su padre.

Se echó a correr dejando al estudiante desconocido en pleno desconcierto y se escondió en la primera puerta que encontró a su paso. Era solo una sala de clases sin usar llena de polvo. Volvió a tomar la asquerosa infusión, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era el modelo de lencería con pinta de extranjero extravagante.

- Uff! Tengo que tener más cuidado.- se dijo antes de entrar a la sala común a través de la puerta.

Ya era tarde, la mayoría bajaba al comedor. Se escabulló entre los estudiantes que iban en dirección contraria a la suya.

- Eh! Pace.- lo llamó alguien desde la otra esquina, por lo cual se dirigió hacia esa dirección.

- Por fin te encuentro, te quería presentar a mi novia. La misma de la que tanto te hablé ayer.- dijo James abrazando por los hombros a una chica de cabello rojo oscuro.- Ella es la prefecta, Lily Evans.-

No supo que cara puso cuando oyó esa última frase, no lograba captar el verdadero significado hasta que Lily lo miró tristemente a los ojos. Eran tan intensamente verdes como... los de él.

- James, tenemos que hablar.- le murmuró Evans.

- Nena disponemos de toda la vida para dar explicaciones. Ahora quiero compartir con nuestro nuevo compañero.- la evitó sin quitar una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Y si te digo que ese tiempo lo acabaste ¿Me lograrás escuchar?.- suplicó soltando unas lágrimas.

Exaltado y recién notando en el estado que estaba la colorina la jaló hasta un rincón para conversar.

Harry seguía sin moverse, parecía que fuese parte de la decoración. No sabía lo que iba a hacer, bajando la cabeza caminó hacia ellos y posó una mano en el hombro de su futuro padre.

- No dejaré que le hagas más daño...- lo amenazó Harry con voz profunda.

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE CREES!.- gritó James fuera de sus casillas.- NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIR LO QUE TENGO O NO QUE HACER LILY ES **MI** NOVIA.-

- Lily es...-

¡LILY EVANS ES MÍA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN! quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo empuñando sus manos.

- ¿ES QUÉ! RESPONDE.- gritó Potter dándole un fuerte empujón al otro Potter que por poco lo hace caer.

Lily corrió a interponerse entre los dos.

- James Potter te calmas ahora o en este mismo instante desaparezco de tu vida.- le advirtió Lily con una calma que sólo ella podía tener. Haciendo como que ayudaba a Harry se acercó a su oído un segundo.

- Te veo dentro de media hora en la sala de anoche.- le susurró y tomando a James de la mano lo sacó del lugar.

Una negra nube se posaba en la cabeza del chico. Solo en la sala común se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea la cual dentro de muchos años compartiría con sus amigos.

Se sentía sucio el peor hombre sobre la Tierra, además del más imbécil.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de todo!- dijo tapándose la cara entre las manos.

Fue demasiado obvio, la chica con la cual había discutido James la mañana de ayer, esa novia, la prefecta, esa chica colorina, esos ojos verdes despampanantes, no podía ser nadie más que su madre, Lily Evans que dentro de menos de un año sería Lily Potter y concebiría a él.

¡SE HABÍA ACOSTADO CON SU MADRE! se gritó mentalmente soltando unas lágrimas que se deslizaron entre sus manos.

Y lo peor era que... no sé arrepentía, era maravillosa, más allá de haber follado con ella. Con el sólo echo de mirarla lo alegraba, quería abrazarla, tomarla de la mano, cuidarla de todo y de todos...

- Quiero que sea mía.- se dijo en voz alta.

Sabía que no lo decepcionaría y aceptaría tal como fuese, claro que Lily sin apellido, solo ella en carne y hueso sería de él. La amaba, no como si fuera su hijo y aunque lo era, la amaba como un hombre.

Lily era sólo para él.

Y con ese pensamiento incrustado en la cabeza se dirigió hacia el encuentro con lo que le pertenecía.

Apenas abrió la perilla del salón, algo se le tiró al cuello.

- Harry.- sollozó Lily escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.- No tuve el valor de dejarlo.-

No pudo responderle, en señal que la entendía le acarició la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

- Pero... Hoy en la noche lo haré... sí, lo dejaré y podremos estar juntos sin ningún temor.- dijo Lily levantando la cabeza para besarlo tiernamente, pero no fue correspondido.

- Lily, antes que todo tienes que saber la verdad.- dijo Harry separándose de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó preocupada mirando el rostro del joven inundada de lágrimas que dejaba fluir libremente.

- Yo sé que me entenderás por toda esa magia sin explicación que sentimos... que no tiene otro nombre de amor sin fronteras.- comenzó Harry sintiendo como el efecto de la poción se acaba por última vez.- Yo vengo del futuro, sé todo sobre ustedes y viaje hasta acá por un regalo que me hicieron. Para que pudiese cumplir mi deseo más grande que un niño huérfano podría tener, conocer a sus padres de y no por fotografías o relatos.-

Lila lo oía con atención casi como una estatua.

- Esta no es mi verdadera apariencia, estoy bajo hechizado bajo la poción multijugos. Es gracioso pensar que no sé nada sobre el sujeto que tiene esta forma.- continúo mirando sus manos como tiritaban.- Yo en realidad soy Harry Potter, tú hijo junto a James.-

Terminó por fin al mismo tiempo que el efecto se acababa y volvía a ser el chico moreno de pelo desordenado y ojos verdes indescriptibles.

Lily quedó petrificada sin decir nada por lo que acababa de pasar ante sus ojos. Lo único que denotaba que estaba con vida era las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos.

- Sé que es chocante, no lo pudimos evitar. Pero si sigo tomando la poción nadie lo sabrá, podemos ser felices.- le aseguró creyendo con todas sus fuerzas Harry mientras la abrazaba sin ser correspondido. Lily estaba tiesa como piedra.- Lily... reacciona... mamá.- le rogó Harry.- yo sé que me entiendes.-

- ¡SUÉLTALA MAL NACIDO!.- le gritó James entrando violentamente.

Harry se dio vuelta enfrentándolo.

- ¿Qué...é?.- balbuceó James anonadado al ver su holograma frente a frente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue de él mismo al darle un fuerte combo a Harry en la cara para luego correr hasta donde estaba Lily arrodillada sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

Su hijo enfrente de ellos, dos generaciones sin saber el por qué de todo, no se movía.

Con el golpe Harry botaba sangre de la boca, pero eso le había devuelto la lucidez que perdió quizás cuando.

Se dio vuelta para mirarlos por última vez y salió corriendo directamente hasta la sala de astronomía.

- ¡Quiero volver!.- rogó gritando hacia abajo de la torre. Cinco segundos después una mano lo tomaba del hombro.

- Harry, sé lo que pasó... - le dijo Remus adulto con voz ronca.- Tú tiempo se ha acabado, pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Mírame por favor.-

Le hizo caso dándose vuelta quedando certeramente frente a frente.

- Lo que ha pasado puede arruinar la felicidad y el futuro de tus padres para siempre... la única solución es que les borremos la memoria.- anunció abrazándolo fuertemente y Harry pudo desahogarse llorando todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían.

Era un día hermoso. El chico se encontraba en el mismo lugar alto donde partió y terminó su aventura con como única compañía su mascota Hedwig.

- ¿Realmente ayudé a mamá?...Pero creo que debo seguir viviendo conservando ese recuerdo hasta el final, no me arrepiento de nada, nunca más volveré a conocer un amor tan puro como ese. Porque aunque sea triste... aunque ese recuerdo sólo pueda hacerme más daño al no poder tenerla... y aunque sea un recuerdo que haría mejor en olvidar. Si lo conservo hasta el final, sin intentar alejarlo. Algún día podré demostrar que nadie puede olvidar sus recuerdos... porque quiero creer... que no hay ningún recuerdo que simplemente puedas borrar... Por eso. La verdad es que no quería que Lily se olvidará de lo que pasó ni de mí. Pero esto es solo un deseo infantil y quizás pueda volver a amar tanto como lo hice... sino estoy feliz de haberla conocido en esas circunstancias.- le conversó al ave mientras le acariciaba el lomo. Los ojos se le volvieron borrosos.- Algo sacó de la experiencia, saber el real porque me nombraron Harry, de seguro a mí madre le quedó algo.- concluyó con una sonrisa triste y como si la lechuza se diera cuenta uló.

-Harry... aquí estás.- lo saludó Ginny desde el umbral de la puerta.

Él la observó acercarse sin saber cuanto había escuchado...

"Todavía tenía una oportunidad, con otra pelirroja y me voy a sobreponer" pensó caminando hacia ella directamente a abrazarla.


	2. Explicaciones

**Respondiendo a los dos reviews que me llegaron a las horas después de haber subido este fic (Muchas grax a Jo y Heidi).**

**Tienen mucha razón, esto ocurre demasiado rápido y podría haber seguido una semana con facilidad. **

**Por eso no desecho la posibilidad de agrandar este fic y tengo ganas de hacerlo, lo dejaré online un tiempo y luego lo quitaré **

**para editarlo como se debe y hacer más de un capítulo. Ya tengo planeado como agregaré y daré más importancia a ciertos personajes**

**dándoles el protagonismo que merecen.**

**Creo que la verdadera razón por la cual fue tan corto es que estaba algo presionada y quería terminarlo luego, llevaba demasiado tiempo con **

**este proyecto. **

**Por mientras esta será la base.**

**Sigan dejando sus reviews, me sirven demasiado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Mabita. **


End file.
